The Legend of Korra: Dark Secret
by maila08
Summary: aftermath of The Match


Shout out to the one and only: BG-13

* * *

"Korra, are you ok?" Mako asked concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," the Waterbender answered weakly. She began to cough and Mako's eyes widened in horror when he saw blood flow out of her mouth.

"Katara!" he called going into the house. The elder met him halfway to the infirmary.

"What is it? What's wrong with Korra?"

"She's coughing up blood and has a large gash on her back," he answered looking down at his wife. Katara's eyes widened and she ordered him to place her in the tub and wait outside. The Waterbender ran her watery hand over her student's chest and her eyes widened again.

"Korra, what happened to you?" she asked.

"I was sparring with Mac and it got a little out of hand," the Avatar replied slightly relaxing as the water around her glowed. She couldn't let anyone find out what really happened that night.

"This isn't the aftermath of a sparring match," Katara insisted.

"I did say it got a little out of hand," she replied with a shrug, winching when she agitated her back.

"That certainly is an understatement," the elder grumbled. Despite the fact of being in so much pain Korra smiled at the comment.

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" Mako asked as he laid his wife on her side on the bed.

The twins and he had decided to take Korra back to their house since she would be more comfortable there. Mac had been awfully quiet during the entire ordeal and Karah was eyeing him suspiciously. Somehow she knew that he was responsible for their mother's current condition. The old master had decided to go with them since she wanted to ask Korra exactly what had happened.

Katara nodded. "I made sure she isn't bleeding internally anymore. She has a few scratches on her arms and face, two broken ribs, and her muscles are a little sore. What really worries me is her back. It's a large wound and quite deep," she replied.

He caressed his wife's cheek and she smiled at him. "I'm fine," she reassured.

"What happened?" he asked.

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was sparring with Mac and it got a little out of hand," she lied again.

He looked over at his son, who looked really interested in staring at the floor, holding his hands behind his back. The Waterbender lifted her hand to her husband's cheek and turned his head so he could see her. "Don't be mad at him. I wasn't paying attention and I crashed into some rocks."

Katara narrowed her eyes. "That's a lie, Korra, and you know it," she said. The Avatar kept up her poker face.

"No, it's not."

"These wounds aren't from 'accidently' being thrown into rocks. It looks like you've been-"

"I Bloodbended her," Mac whispered, interrupting the master. Everyone's attention turned to the little Waterbender who continued to look at the floor.

"What? How? Why?" Mako began.

"Mac-" Korra began.

"You don't need to cover for me, Mom," he said, stealing a glance at his mother. "We were sparring. I was mad and I Bloodbended her. I threw her against the rocks and all over the beach."

"How did you learn how to Bloodbend?" Katara asked.

"When Aang and I inhabited the same body I saw some of his memories. One of them involved you Bloodbending an older woman, Hama. The memory stuck in my head and I studied the movements you did and used them on Mom," he revealed.

Mako was shaking with anger. He couldn't believe his son had done this to his own mother, to his wife. He took a step forward but Korra grabbed his arm.

"Don't. It was an accident," she tried to explain.

"How is this, an accident?" he yelled, motioning to her wounds. "He could have killed you! For crying out loud Korra, he twisted your insides!"

"He was hurt, Mako. His anger clouded his judgment."

"He should have known better," he continued, walking towards his son. Korra was in front of Mac before Mako could take another step, her arm wrapped around her abdomen.

"If you want to lay a finger on him, you'll have to go through me first," she growled protectively. He stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you defending him?" he asked.

"Because he's my son," Korra replied sternly, her breathing becoming labored again. She held her husband's gaze for a long moment, never backing down. He finally sighed in defeat, understanding that she was doing was what any other mother would do: protecting her child. He took a step forward and she got in a protective stance.

The Firebender held his hands up in sign of peace. "I won't hurt him. I promise."

Korra relaxed her stance but still wrapped an arm protectively around the little Waterbender. Mako went to her and gave her a soft kiss on her temple as he placed a hand on her waist and another on his son's cheek. Mac flinched at the contact, not daring to look his father in the eyes.

"It doesn't mean you and I aren't going to have a serious talk, young man," he said. The boy nodded in approval. The Avatar leaned on her husband and he gently picked her up, putting her back on the bed and placing a blanket over her.

"I will also be having a word with you," Katara assured the little Waterbender. "I will let you all rest now," she added as she made a move to the door.

"Katara?" Korra called. The old master turned to look at the other woman. Korra eyes conveyed a silent message which the elder understood immediately. She nodded before leaving the room.

"We're going to bed too," Karah stated as calmly as she could. Her brother cringed, knowing he was going to get an earful. Korra motioned her kids to come forward and kissed both their foreheads tenderly. They both smiled and went to kiss their father. Mac hesitated but Mako placed a soft kiss on his head and he left the room behind his sister.

* * *

Once they were out of sight she grabbed him by the collar and practically dragged him to their room. She shut the door as quietly as she could before turning to face her brother, amber eyes burning holes in him.

"What were you thinking?" she roared. He flinched.

"I know I shouldn't have. I just…I was so angry with her…"

"Do you realize you could've killed Mom? Hmm? Do you seriously hate her that much?" she asked angrily.

He flinched again and looked down. "I never hated Mom," he whispered.

"Oh, so you just repeatedly said that for the heck of it?"

"I didn't mean it. You can ask Ty if you need to."

"That's not the point, Mac. I know you were mad at Mom, everyone does, but this was a low blow, even for you."

"I know," the little Waterbender admitted. "I have no excuse for what I did. I blamed Mom for what I was feeling even though it wasn't her fault. I know what I did was wrong," he whispered, choking slightly.

The Little Firebender sighed before throwing an arm around her younger brother. "I know. Just don't ever try that again or I'll take you down myself," she warned. He nodded, knowing she wasn't joking.

* * *

"Can you be on this side?" Korra asked motioning to her left. She normally fell asleep on the right side but since the cut was there she had to be on the left. Instead of answering her, the Firebender did what he was told. She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

Mako sighed heavily and kissed her forehead softly after removing a strand of hair from her face. "I'm sorry," he said. She sighed as well.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," she admitted as well.

"You were trying to protect him."

The Avatar nodded. "He's my son. I would do anything for either of them."

"I know," he replied with a warm smile as he caressed her cheek. "And that's what makes you a wonderful mother."

She gave him a grin and yawned. He chuckled and kissed her lips. She smiled again and snuggled as close as she could without hurting her back.

"I love you," she mumbled as the heat her husband provided creped over her, instantaneously making her sleepy.

"I love you too," he replied, watching intently as his wife drifted off to much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! First of all thanks for all the reviews! Second, i know there is some confusion on the sequels to my stories...i dont post new chs, unless its a continuation of an episode, my stories are just published as a "new story"...just thought i'd clear that up :)


End file.
